The present invention relates to a control method of an absorption chiller heater and, more particularly, to a control method of an absorption chiller heater which is suitable for an air conditioning system in which demand for individual operations is large.
In the present air conditioning for buildings, there has been an increasing demand for individually operating indoor units for increased comfort, a number of rental rooms for tenants, flextime working and so forth. One method for answering such individual demands is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 1-203839 and 1-212869. In these systems, a plurality of compressors are provided in a refrigerator, and the entire apparatus is operated in such a manner that the capacity of the compressors balances with a capacity required for air conditioning. This is because that in the refrigerator of a coolant compression type, it is difficult to perform control of decreasing the capacity and, if the capacity is decreased, the operational efficiency will be reduced. Consequently, such drawbacks are dealt with by on-off operation of the plurality of compressors in the above described manner. In another method, a small-capacity air conditioning outdoor unit is provided for each of indoor air conditioners. On the other hand, in a large-size air conditioner of a centralized control type with an absorption chiller heater or the like, operation of the main refrigerator itself is stopped after a certain time without meeting the demand for individual air conditioning.
When a plurality of compressors are provided or when a refrigerator is reduced in size and divided into dispersed units in order to satisfy the demand for individual air conditioning, not only the probability of troubles is increased but also the maintenance space is enlarged. Moreover, a large-size refrigerator of the centralized control type does not answer the demand for individual air conditioning.